Nagła fascynacja
by sybilla02
Summary: małe drarry...zdecydowanie 18


Najpierw była nienawiść. Obsesyjnie śledziłem każdy jego krok w poszukiwaniu najmniejszego potknięcia, które by go zdradziło. Chciałem go za wszelką cenę pogrążyć. Zniszczyć mu życie, sprawić by inni go znienawidzili tak jak ja. Potem nienawiść zamieniła się w obsesje. Musiałem wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Nie tylko co knuje, ale z kim się spotyka, czy ma dziewczynę, a może lubi śpiewać pod prysznicem? Im więcej szczegółów poznawałem tym większe było moje pragnienie wiedzy o nim. Nawet nie zauważyłem w którym momencie przepadłem. Zacząłem czuć się zazdrosny o wszystkich z którymi rozmawia. To do mnie powinien kierować swój słodki głos, to ja powinienem stać teraz przy nim. Dawna nienawiść została zastąpiona, innym i do tego o wiele silniejszym uczuciem którym jest miłość. Ja Harry James Potter zakochałem się w swoim największym wrogu Malfoy'u.

Najpierw była to czysto platoniczna miłość, lecz wraz z upływem czasu przyszły sny. O nim. Nie dość, że jego obraz dręczył mnie za dnia to jeszcze teraz nie dawał mi spać. Za każdym razem budziłem się cały zalany potem i własną spermą. To nie były zwykłe sny. W nich Draco był mój psychicznie i fizycznie. Nawet się nie spostrzegłem kiedy zacząłem czekać z utęsknieniem na noc gdzie mogłem zobaczyć nas. Stawaliśmy się jednością.

Pewnego dnia nie wytrzymałem. Postanowiłem coś z tym zrobić. Całkiem już straciłem rozum. Nie chciałem już śnić. Chciałem by moje fantazje stały się rzeczywistością. Miałem szczęście, że Draco ostatnimi czasy nie spieszył się z jedzeniem kolacji. Jego przyjaciołom nawet już przestało chcieć się na niego czekać dlatego też często dokańczał posiłek w samotności. To była idealna okazja dla mnie. Nawet nie zauważył gdy za pomocą czaru lekko doprawiłem jego napój eliksirem uległości. Teraz tylko czekałem aż wyjdzie z Wielkiej Sali. By mieć pewność, że mi nie ucieknie rzuciłem na niego imperiusa w drzwiach. Teraz był tylko mój. Kazałem iść mu do pustej klasy gdzie po krótkim czasie do niego dołączyłem. Zabezpieczyłem drzwi paroma zaklęciami. Nie chciałem by ktokolwiek nam przeszkodził. Gdy tylko skończyłem gwałtownie wpiłem się w jego usta. Nie protestował ba, nawet odwzajemnił mój pocałunek. Nie było we mnie za grosz delikatności. Chciałem go zerżnąć tu i teraz. Mój członek był naprężony do granic możliwości i tylko czekał będzie mógł sam wkroczyć do akcji. Niestety nie mogłem sobie na to od razu pozwolić. Mimo wszystko nie chciałem skrzywdzić. Draco. Jednym zaklęciem pozbawiłem jego i siebie ubrań. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu w tym momencie to on przejął inicjatywę. Jak to było możliwe? Przecież wypił eliksir a do tego jeszcze był pod kontrolą zaklęcia. Gdzie popełniłem błąd. Na szczęście moje przemyślenia zostały szybko zastąpione przez o wiele przyjemniejsze. Język Draco delikatnie musnął czubek mojego penisa by po chwili wziąć go całego do ust. Moje plecy wygięły się z podniecenia. Zafascynowany patrzałem jak mój członek znika w ustach blondyna. Wkrótce moje usta opuścił głośny jęk a usta Malfoy'a zalała gorąca sperma. Przełknął patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Nie czekając na jego zaproszenie pocałowałem go ponownie. Nasze języki walczyły o dominacje. Żaden z nas nie chciał się poddać. W tym czasie poczułem coś wilgotnego przy swoim odbycie. To Draco zdążył rzucić niewerbalnie zaklęcie nawilżające na swoje palce. Bez zbędnych ceregieli wbił we mnie jeden z nich i zaczął nim gwałtownie poruszać. Na początku bolało lecz później to nieprzyjemnie pieczenie zostało zastąpione niewyobrażalną przyjemnością. Po kolei dołączały do pierwszego palca dwa kolejne a ja wiłem się pod jego dotykiem prosząc o więcej. Gdy chłopak uznał, że jestem już dostatecznie rozciągnięty, pchnął mnie gwałtownie na ławkę samemu stając obok mnie z członkiem stojącym na baczność. Nie pytając mnie o zdanie wbił się we mnie gwałtownie. Na początku poruszał się powoli pozwalając przyzwyczaić się do tego uczucia lecz później jego ruchy stały się bardziej gwałtowne. Patrzałem jak we mnie wchodził i wychodził a jednocześnie jego ręce masowały mojego penisa. Nigdy nie czułem się tak jak teraz. Chwile później Draco doszedł zalewając mnie gorącą spermą. Ja zrobiłem to zaraz po nim. Nie wiem ile trwaliśmy w tej pozycji, czy to były sekundy, minuty czy może nawet godziny. Czas jakby się zatrzymał. Pierwszy ocknął się Malfoy. Oczyścił nas, podał mi moje ubrania i sam zaczął się ubierać. Patrzyłem jak zahipnotyzowany jak szybkimi ruchami swoich smukłych palców zapina ostatni guzik przy koszuli. Nie potrafiłem się ruszyć. Na szczęście wychodząc powiedział coś czego w życiu nie zapomnę.

- Jutro o tej samej porze Potter i nawet nie próbuj nie przyjść tu – tak oto sny stały się jawą, a my z Draco staliśmy się kochankami. Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Nasze spotkania zawsze polegały jedynie na wzajemnym zaspokajaniu własnych żądzy. Nie narzekałem na to. Liczył się tylko on.

Ja Harry James Potter nigdy nie zapomniałem o tych wspólnych wieczorach które spędziliśmy razem w 6 klasie. Niestety po śmierci Dumbledora każdy z nas poszedł własną drogą. Już nie było wspólnych nocy. Pozostały tylko wspomnienia i sny przez które tak jak kiedyś budzę się zalany potem i własną spermą.


End file.
